


Stubborn

by LadyFrost (orphan_account)



Series: Stucky One Shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Skinny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is sick, but still insists to go to work, although Steve asks him not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn

Bucky groaned and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he rinsed the sink, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Steve slouched into the room and looked worried up at him, placing a hand on Bucky's forehead.

"Still not feeling any better?"

He just shrugged, not wanting Steve to worry any more. Besides, he also wasn't sure if the contents of his stomach would stay inside if he opened his mouth.

The blond frowned, obviously not pleased with the response he got.

"You should go and see a doctor. There's no way I will let you go to work like this... You've been throwing up the entire night, this might be something serious."

"Be silent. I just ate something wrong, that's all."

Steve's frown deepend and he pulled his hand back, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"We ate the same things! And you're also having a fever. Don't be stubborn and go to the doc."

Bucky smiled and pulled Steve into a swift embrace.

"Stop worrying your head off, punk. I am fine. Just a upset stomach, 's all."

Steve muttered something under his breath but wrapped his arms around Bucky anyways, hiding his face at the base of his neck.

"I am worried though... After Ma – now that she's gone ... You're everything I have in this world and it would drive me mad if something happened to you too."

Bucky felt something moist on his skin and pulled Steve closer, rubbing his back reassuringly.

"I know Stevie. I know... I'll be fine. Promise."

Steve sniffled and then pulled away, quickly wiping his eyes with both his hands.

"Do you really have to go to work today?"

Bucky nodded, "Yes. I can't risk to loose that job now, you know that..."

Steve pouted, but then gave a tiny nod of his head too. Once Steve had sidled out of the kitchen again, Bucky leaned back against the counter, gritting his teeth. He constantly felt like someone was punching him in the guts and all that vomiting didn't make it any better and he also started to feel dizzy because of the fever.

However, he had to go to work. They needed the money and desperately so. After Sarah's death Steve had – naturally – been devastated and had lost his job. Even though he had only carried out newspapers, it had been some extra money. Once Steve had recovered so far that he wouldn't cry all day long and refuse to eat, Bucky had taken up some extra shifts at the docks to get more money in. Steve hadn't been happy about it and offered to get a new job himself, but that wasn't so easy, especially not with his bad health, so Bucky had eventually told him to shut up about it and stay at home.

When the pain in his belly subsided at least partly, Bucky walked to the living room to let Steve know that he was leaving. The blond was lounging on the couch, doodling something in his sketchbook.

"I am going to work now."

Steve looked up and nodded, still not looking particularly happy that Bucky was so stubborn.

"'Kay. Take care and come home if it gets too much."

"Sure."

-

 

"Boy? You okay?"

Bucky was doubled over, his breath coming in sharp gasps and his insides felt like they were on fire, but in the worst way.

One of his co-workers came over and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey. What's wrong?"

He gritted his teeth and tried to straighten up, but that only worsened the pain and he groaned, pressing both his hands into his stomach.

"Alright. Sit down."

The man gently pushed him down and patted his shoulder, "Gonna call you an ambulance."

"No. Please-"

"Ah. Silence. This looks bad."

He wanted to protest, but the pain was so overhelming he shut his mouth again and curled into a ball on the cool concrete.

-

 

Bucky stirred and blinked a couple of times when the light was blinding him and he had no idea where he was. There was that weird smell in the air that reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite point his finger on it.

When he finally was able to see, he slowly realized that he was at the hospital, but he couldn't remember how he got there. He must've passed out back at the docks before the ambulance had arrived...

Soft snoring pulled him out of his reverie and he looked to his side, spotting Steve with his head resting on the bed, sitting on a chair next it.

"Hey..."

Bucky reached out and pushed some of the soft, blond hair out of his face and Steve stirred.

"Oh! You're awake!"

There was a smile flitting across his face, but then he suddenly glared at Bucky, looking really angry.

"You jerk! Do you even know how scared I was when they told me you were at the hospital because you blacked out and were in pain and shit like that!? Do you!?"

His voice, usually so calm and deep was high pitched and full of worry and disappointment.

"This could've gone so seriously wrong! I told you to go to the doctor, but no! Mighty James Buchanan Barnes knows everything better!"

Bucky didn't say anything, but seized Steve around the neck and pulled him into a tight embrace, holding him so tight he was afraid of hurting Steve.

"I am so sorry Stevie. Never meant to scare you like that."

"Well, you did!"

"I don't even know what happened..."

Steve craned his neck to look at him and looked more than puzzled.

"You had a bad case of appendicitis and needed surgery."

"Oh."

Steve shook his head and clearly had to stiffle a laugh when he pulled away from Bucky.

"You _really_ are a jerk. Next time I tell you to see a doc, you go and do as I say, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

And he certainly would. Now that Sarah was gone, Steve needed him more than ever before and vice versa. Steve was what kept him going every day, no matter how difficult it was at times. But if he had to risk surgeries and being in pain, he would do that for Steve any time.

 


End file.
